UnravellED
by JenKristo
Summary: Edd x Kevin slash. Double D confesses being gay and is abandoned by Eddy. He finds kindness in the most unlikely place.
1. Question Pass

UnravellED

Kevin wasn't sure what exactly possessed him to invite the Eds to his party. He was outside Nazz's house, handing her an invitation when the trio walked by.

"Are those invitations I see?" said Eddy from the end of the driveway. Double D was distracted by the big Ed's gift of a single-petal flower and didn't notice the scene. Somehow Kevin also found himself distracted by the pitiful plant, immersed in confusing thoughts as the Sock Head held it to his nose, his eyes lightly closed as he inhaled.

"Yeah, sure whatever," Kevin said dazedly, staring at the boy with a flower. He snapped back to Earth as he felt one of his invitations slip from his hand.

"Thanks!" said Eddy as he examined the envelope. Kevin glared slightly, but kept his cool. His mom would never approve of something as rude as retracting an invitation, no matter how much he hated, no… _loathed _the individual.

---------

Kevin was really pleased with his party so far. Everyone he had invited, which included most of the cul-de-sac had shown up. They had watched Caddy Shack and Animal House and he had some similar classics lined up for later in the evening. The group dug into three pizzas in no time and all the guys besides Jimmy began playing twister. The game finally ended with Ed tripping and collapsing the others into a heap.

"Hey boys," said Nazz gleefully holding up a shoe box. "I brought a game!"

"Oh dear, I bet its truth or dare," said Jimmy nervously through thick braces.

"Or something dumb like spin the bottle," suggested Eddy.

"I think we should at least give the game a chance," said Double D as he sat on the couch beside Nazz. The rest of the group joined them on the two couches facing one another and watched as Nazz opened the box on the coffee table. Inside was a single stack of cards and nothing else.

"The game is called 'Question Pass'. We sit in a circle and one person takes a card from the deck. It has a funny or embarrassing question on it that the person has to answer. The person to their left has to answer the same question and everyone votes on whose answer is better. If the second person's answer is better then the person to _their _left picks a new card. If it's worse than the first person's question, they have to choose another card and battle the person to their left. Whoever answers the least amount of questions by the time the cards runs out wins. That, or whoever hasn't resigned."

"Very amusing!" said Edd while the rest of the group gawked.

"Seems to me," said Kevin, "that winning the game totally depends on how dumb the person to your left is."

Edd nodded, catching Kevin's gaze. "He's right. Perhaps every five minutes we should rearrange our positions to make the game more intresting."

Kevin took the first card. "What was your worst kiss like?" Somehow Nazz's presence seemed to glow a little more than normal as he remembered how over eager she was when they had been dating. He decided it was better to make something up. "My aunt always kisses me on holidays, and she's got this lipstick that never goes away and more whiskers than my dad."

Everyone laughed and turned to Ed who was on Kevin's left.

"Your worst kiss, bro?" asked Sarah.

Ed grinned. "May Kanker!"

"Ohhhhh!" yelled the group.

"Pwned, Kevin," laughed Eddy. Kevin couldn't really disagree and so the game continued. Eddy's teasing was funny, but not through two more long rounds. A few people blatantly lied and were disqualified, and some refused to answer questions and resigned. Whatever circumstances, Eddy always got an irritating word in that degraded everyone. By the end of round three there were only three left, Kevin, Eddy and Double D. Eddy beat Kevin and began laughing, wearing on the group's nerves even more. Kevin would have been able to shrug it off if Eddy was only irritating him, but his whole party was being ruined. With a grouchy tone, Kevin read his card to Double D.

"What are you most ashamed of in yourself?" Kevin thought to himself how brutal the game really was. Where had Nazz got that thing? He thought harder. His anger was fuelling his need to win, so he took a risk and told the truth. "When I was younger I used to cheat in school. I wasn't an idiot, I was just too lazy to study. I almost got expelled, twice." No one was smiling anymore. Kevin stared at Double D, watching the pale blue eyes sink into him. "So what is it?"

Double D looked away. "I think the game is over."

"I think you should spill it, Dork. What's the big scare over?"

Double D frowned. "Really now, Kevin…"

"What? Are you _gay _or something?" There was a very long pause as the group of high school kids watched the ensuing catastrophe. Kevin immediately regretted what he had said. He was pissed at Eddy and took it out on Edd. Too late.

Double D clenched his fists. "I am."

More silence.

"What? The hell you are!" yelled Eddy. All attention went to him. "Just like that, Edd?" Double D winced at the use of his name. "You can't be a fag!" Eddy leaned close to Double D, trying ridiculously to whisper. "You're screwing up any chance of me getting popular." Eddy stood. "Get out." He pointed to the door and stared at the stunned Edd.

Even Ed knew something was wrong. The tall boy stood silently and went outside to wait for his friends. The tension skyrocketed as the two remaining Eds stared at one another. Kevin noticed Double D's face flush and his fingers begin to tremble.

Kevin had had enough. He stood up and to Eddy's surprise, grabbed his collar and shoved him out the door. "Nobody kicks people out of my house but _me_," he said as he slammed the door.

He turned to see Double D standing, his posture more pathetic than he had ever seen. "My greatest apologies for r-ruining your party…"

He had to say something. Kevin had to remedy this. Double D was walking to the door. "Double Dork. I'm sorry for being an ass." Kevin had by now forgotten that half the cul-de-sac was watching them. "It was pretty slick telling the truth like that."

Edd was at the door, facing away from Kevin.

Kevin turned to the others. "Don't you guys agree?"

"It _was _really brave," added Nazz. The other kids nodded in agreement.

Double D glanced shyly back at them. "You're not all mocking me, are you?"

Kevin slung an arm over Edd's shoulder, force-leading him back to the group. "I think you should stay and watch another movie."

Double D looked up at Kevin unbelievingly. "I…"

Kevin continued to smile until the other returned it.

Double D finally smiled. "If you insist."

Tbc..

I write for people, not just for my health, so let me know if you're reading!


	2. Kevin's Hat

UnravellED 2

Two months later…

Kevin sat on the couch watching the Weather Channel. Storm clouds brewed outside and it was always a good idea to check the tele. The phone began to ring and he leaned over and grabbed it.

"Ello?"

"Salutations, Kevin."

Kevin muted the television, sitting up a little. "Double Dork? You sound worse than the weather. Everything cool?"

"Not exactly, I'm afraid. I need to ask a tremendous favour. It's ridiculous and I understand if you won't do it."

"What's up?"

"This morning Eddy called me."

"Uh oh. What did he say? Want me to pummel him?"

"Not quite. I'm not going to go to his house like he asked me to, but I'd like to be prepared in case he shows up at _my_ place."

Kevin listened to the plan, his face creeping with pink.

"I know it's ridiculous and I'm not sure what I'd be accomplishing. What do you think?"

"Y-yeah. It sounds ok to me."

Eddy slammed open Edd's front door, not bothering to close it as he walked inside. He had specifically told Double D to meet him to begin a fail proof scheme. This one would be marvellous, inspired by Ed's chicken chasing, and yet Double couldn't keep his head on _straight _enough to show up.

'_Double D, Straight? tch_.' Eddy thought. That had been disastrous, trying to ignore Edd and act as a good homophobic should. He'd never get popular with a gay kid hanging around him, or so he thought. What really pissed him off was how the whole situation had backfired. Apparently being '_true to ones' self'_ or shit like that made somebody a desirable companion.

Double D's behaviour in all of this was ridiculous. The thin boy hadn't indulged in his new popularity, continuing to visit Eddy in hopes he would be… what? 'Apologized to'? Since they were talking about Double D, it was more likely 'forgiven'. Double D was just so good that way. Not that mushy _crap_ like that mattered to Eddy. It was inevitable that Eddy get over the ordeal because Edd was too useful to abandon. Plus Eddy's prospects for future popularity weren't in jeopardy now that Edd was accepted. It was time to forgive Double D and reunite the trio.

Eddy marched up the stairs. "Double D, come out."

Eddy began to turn the knob then remembered the eight minute rant Double D had once inflicted on him over the importance of privacy.

"Double D?" Eddy said as he banged on the door again.

"Ngh, Eddy I-I can't… I… I'll s-see you later, o-ok?"

"No way! Get out here. I need to talk to you."

Eddy heard a faint whimper. "W-what do you need?"

"I uh…" Eddy found himself embarrassed, not wanting to reunite through a door. "I need you to invent me a chicken trap."

There was an explosion of laughter behind the door, voices that were not Double D's. The voices started imitating chickens. "Bok, bok bok!"

Now Eddy was just pissed. Who the hell would Double D have in his room besides himself or Ed? They must be his stupid new friends. Even more so, who would dare make fun of Eddy? Eddy swung the door open and the sight hit him with the force of a 4x4.

Double D sat back against Rolf's chest with Kevin positioned between his knees. The shy boy's shirt was unbuttoned and pulled off his shoulders, his shiny hair tousled and hat-less. The blue haired foreigner snickered, leaning forward and sliding his tongue up the back of the smaller boy's neck. Kevin, who was in the middle of unbuttoning Edd's pants, stopped and grinned deviously at Eddy.

"Do you mind, Eddy? We're in the middle of something." The two larger boys laughed to one another. Eddy took a step back to the door, his stomach cramming with bats.

"Eddy I'm really sorry."

"You shouldn't be sorry, Double Doll," said Kevin as he kissed Edd's neck. Kevin glared at Eddy. "He's just doing what he wants."

"…Doing _who _he wants," added Rolf before they burst into another fit of laughter.

Eddy caught Edd's uncomfortable gaze. Double D was pleading with his eyes, but the gorgeous flush across his face was more than Eddy could take. He stumbled from the room, racing down the stairs and out of the house, slamming the door behind him.

In the house Double D sniffled. "I feel terribly guilty."

Rolf patted him on the shoulder as he climbed off the bed and grabbed his backpack. "No worries, Ed boy. It had to be done."

Double D nodded. "I am so grateful, you guys."

Kevin remained on the bed, moving away from Double D and sitting Indian-style. "No problem, man. We can handle a little pretend-gay act for a friend. Plus, I totally owe you for all that tutoring and helping me pass Chemistry II. That and pissing off Eddy is always rewarding."

"I had no intention of angering him, I only wanted to make him-"

"Jealous, Ed boy. We know!" said Rolf before walking to the bedroom door. "I must be off now, the animals must be herded inside before the storm!"

Rolf left the others alone and Kevin thought to himself. '_Jealous?_ Double Dork _likes _Eddy? Oh no… Wait, why do I care?'

"I hope that works, or at least gets it into Eddy's head that I'm not…"

"Not what?" asked Kevin.

"I'm not sure," Double D sighed, "Not a nerd who will negate his making friends, like he thinks I am."

"That's nuts. If Eddy can't accept you then he's not worth it."

Double D smiled warmly. "I don't know how I got such nice friends."

"You got good friends because you did what a lot of us are afraid to do."

Double D raised an eyebrow. "You mean coming out?"

Kevin scratched behind his neck nervously, removing his hat and playing with the rim. "N-no I mean, like in general. Coming out for you was your greatest challenge, and now you're being… real. Things would be better if people were all that confident."

"You're too good to me, Kev," said Double D as he gave Kevin a hug. Kevin tensed and Double D quickly removed himself. "My greatest apologies for invading your space!"

Kevin laughed nervously. "Uh, no problem." Kevin stood followed by Double D. "I gotta run."

"I'll walk you to the door then."

Double D returned to his room to contemplate the situation. Did Eddy really come over after two months to ask for a favour like nothing had happened? Double D smoothed out the wrinkles on his bed and laid on it, burying his face into his pillow. It was just Eddy's twisted way of mending a situation. Nothing to be hurt over.

He rolled over and noticed something caught between the wall and mattress. He pulled it out and examined Kevin's hat. How he could forget something so important to him was beyond Double D. Unconsciously he held it to his nose. It smelled good, like soap and like Kevin. Kevin was certainly good at pretending. The provocative position and inviting Rolf was all Kevin's idea as well. It would be hard to forget Kevin kissing his neck. The thought sent a shiver down his spine and Double D dropped the hat.

"No… you're _not _thinking you like him!" Double D growled at himself. Such small instances did not qualify as a reasonable basis for liking Kevin.

There was a knock at his front door and Double D went to open it, forgetting all about the hat.

"Eddy?"

Tbc…

Comments are not rivers in Egypt. They're not…


	3. Megalomania

AN: Here is the FINAL chapter. Almost of all of my dramatic stories include rain. I believe the weather is like a character in itself, and its emotions reflect the mood of the story.

UnravellED 3

Eddy slammed the door behind him, panting on the front stoop. Storm clouds were now rumbling, trees in the distance swaying despairingly in the wind. Kevin and Rolf? What the hell was happening?

Eddy couldn't go home. Well, technically he could, but it would be too hard to explain this anxiety to his parents. He walked aimlessly to the side of the house and plopped himself on the grass below a high window.

"I feel terribly guilty," he heard Double D's voice say.

"No worries, Ed boy," said Rolf. "It had to be done."

"I am so grateful, you guys."

"No problem, man. We can handle a little pretend-gay act for a friend…That and pissing off Eddy is always rewarding."

"I had no intention of angering him, I only wanted to make him-"

"Jealous, Ed boy. We know!" said Rolf.

Eddy was caught on those words. Make him jealous? Why would Double D want him jealous… oh! Oh…

A moment later, Eddy saw Rolf walking down the driveway. He scooted further behind a bush and continued to listen, trying to hear clearly over the beginning storm.

"I hope that works, or at least gets it into Eddy's head that I'm not…"

"Not what?"

"I'm not sure… Not a nerd who will negate his making friends, like he thinks I am."

Eddy felt a twinge of guilt at those words. The storm was now making it too difficult to hear. He thought about rising, but somehow going home still sounded less than appealing. He sat in the grass as the rain began to trickle. Soon Kevin left the house and still Eddy didn't move.

He had to fix things with Double D. Eddy sighed. He supposed Edd was decent looking enough. Kind of girlish. He shivered at the thought of imagining a boy that way, or was it just the rain making him cold? Eddy stood, walking back to the door and knocking hard. A moment later Double D answered.

"Eddy?"

Eddy stepped inside, looking around as if he had never been in the place before.

"Eddy… I'm sorry about that, upstairs."

"Forget about it," said Eddy as he stared at the couch and back at Double D.

"Let me get you a towel," said Edd as he stepped towards the kitchen. He felt a hand wrap around his wrist and looked back at Eddy.

"Forget that too," Eddy said as he led the other to the couch. "Sit down."

Double D did what he was told and waited while Eddy stared off into space. "Lean back."

"What?" Edd asked. Eddy moved closer and pushed Edd onto his back, placing his knees between Edd's. The sudden actions were almost too much for Double D and he found himself forcing his mind to relax.

_Stop thinking! Just let your mind relax_, he told himself. His version of relaxing was quite intellectual, science recipes and word definitions whirling through his mind.

_Mega…taka…cardiovascular: used, designed, or performed to cause a temporary increase in heart rate…Mega… _

Eddy was _kissing _him. He was rough, vigorous, perhaps too much so. Edd had to repeat the thought. Eddy was kissing _him_. He was moving closer, a hand fumbling around without a target. Did Eddy even want to touch him?

_mega… megalo… trauma: an injury to living tissue caused by an extrinsic agent…megalo.. megalo-what?_

Eddy was acting distant. "This is what you've been wanting," he said, "I know you've wanted me."

_Megalomaniac. _Edd finally found it. _Megalomania: a delusional mental disorder that is marked by feelings of personal omnipotence and grandeur._

Double D pulled away, "Megalomaniac."

"What?"

"Your report card said you were a Megalomaniac."

"Yeah, so? I don't even know what that means."

Double D had wriggled himself from beneath Eddy, to his feet and quickly up the stairs. He grabbed the red hat off his bed and went downstairs.

"You have my apology, Eddy. I'm correct in saying you don't really like me anyway."

Eddy shrugged. Edd sighed, stepping out the door and running down the street.

Kevin hadn't even noticed his hat was missing until he had almost reached his house. He was soaked by the time he was home, his red hair completely drenched. His hair had grown out a little more than how he used to have it, layers beginning at his ear. Still he had his trademark long strands, now plastered over his face from the rain. It didn't bother him too much that he had forgotten his hat. It was just another excuse to visit the Dork. He entered his house, grabbing a towel and drying off. No one was home, probably at an evening meeting or out food shopping. He felt a bit like a zombie walking around his room trying to change his clothes while remembering the events that day. He felt his face get hot just at the memory of that position he had been in with Double D. What crazy nerves he had developed to suggest that pose, that and the spontaneous kiss he had inflicted on Edd's neck. Kevin closed his eyes, replaying the moment when he could feel the boy's pulse against his mouth. Kevin suddenly felt like a vampire more than a zombie. He had to be going crazy!

It was little things about Kevin, Edd thought as he ran through the rain that made them similar. Some people wouldn't consider Kevin as intelligent, but that was because it wasn't blatant like Edd's. He had been thoroughly impressed watching Kevin's strategies for winning football games, strategies that surpassed the ideas of Kevin's own coach. They loved 60 minutes as well as some very unusual films, and Edd noticed that watching movies with Kevin was the first time in years that there wasn't someone constantly talking through the movie. Kevin talked a deal less than Double D, taking more care to say the right thing when he did. Sure, Kevin could be mean, but his intentions were never selfish, not like Eddy who's only aim was to improve his own circumstances. Kevin really noticed his environment and the people around him while Eddy was trapped by his enormous Id. Kevin was…

'_Oh shut up_,' Double D said to himself. '_Kevin's just Kevin_.'

Kevin jumped as he heard his doorbell ring. Probably his parents without their keys. He opened the door, and there stood Double D, soaked to the bone and holding a familiar item.

"I… I brought your hat."

Kevin gaped. "Get inside! You're drenched." Kevin rushed to the kitchen for another towel, returning just as Double D had removed his shoes. "You didn't have to run through the rain for my hat," he said as he wrapped the towel around Double D. "I could have gotten it later."

Double D shrugged. "I wanted to bring it." He smiled slightly, holding onto the towel.

"You shouldn't go home until the storm passes. Let me get you some clothes."

"Oh, Kevin that's not necessary."

Kevin insisted, and Double D found himself changing in Kevin's bathroom. Double D finally came out, dressed in clothes far too large for him. Kevin smiled.

"You look decent in my clothes."

Double D laughed. "I'm sure I do."

They made their way to the living room, Kevin sitting on the couch and Double D standing by the window. "Eddy came back to the house after you left. Our little set up certainly had an impact on him."

Kevin felt a stab of disappointment. "That's good right, that he likes you back?"

Double D shook his head. "Kevin, I can't be friends with you anymore."

Kevin stood up, walking to the window. "Eddy put you up to this? Now that you're together he's telling you what to do?"

"Kevin."

"No really! I have to be honest about this. Eddy's an asshole and you shouldn't be with him. Why are you smiling?"

"I'm _not _with him."

"What?"

Double D's smile faded. "What I meant to say is that I can't _just_ be friends with you anymore. It's such a shame that we've been neighbours for all these years and never been on good terms. Now we're finally friends and I have to ruin it because I like you too much."

"Did you ever think that all this time I couldn't be friends with you for the same reason? I wouldn't be able to restrain myself."

Double D's blush was too much to resist. Kevin leaned forward and kissed him, strong arms wrapping around Edd and pulling him close. Double D sighed into the kiss, his fingers pulling at Kevin's clothes. Kevin lifted a hand to touch Edd's face, and then slipped off his hat.

"Your hair is amazing," he said as he ran his fingers through the long strands. "You shouldn't wear a hat all the time."

Double D was already studying Kevin's hair, an array of different lengths that were cut in neat, auburn layers. He smiled into Kevin's ear. "I think that makes the two of us."

And that was the day two hats were abandoned.

The End.

Author's Note: Don't forget to review!


End file.
